dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 02
This is chapter 02 of The Dragon Hunter. Enjoy. The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 02 "Where did it go?" shouted a member of Tueursdedragon. "Don't worry. I killed it," said Charles Tortionnaire. "But where is it?" Drake, Sarah, Gjaku came running out of the cave along with the other members that were inside. Charles looked at them as they ran out. "Hey, is he new to the organization?" asked Sarah. "No," replied Gjaku. "He just doesn't like to show his face much. His name's Charles." "Yep, and I killed that Blue Dragon." "Is that true?" asked Gjaku. "Ummm," said a member. "We have no evidence of him doing it. We only saw him chase after the dragon into the forest and came back quickly afterward." Gjaku looked at Charles, observing him. Then, he said, "Next time, work with your group." "Yes, sir!" Charles reported. "Okay, men. As you may know," Gjaku said to the group. "There was a dragon appearance reported not too long ago in Kaka, so keep your eyes wide open as we enter that city. Dress casual. We leave tomorrow." The city if Kaka is far from where their current location is. By walking, it would take them a few weeks, so this is the beginning of a new journey for our heroes. "Hmph. So how's it coming?" "أنت قذر الإنسان. إذا كنت من أي وقت مضى للخروج من هذه الحالة ، سيكون من دواعي سروري أن تأكل التكرم أطرافهم من أطرافه!" "Watch your filthy mouth, dragon. I speak your language." "(A human! But that's not possible.)" The lights of a huge dungeon turned on slightly. Charles looked at a chained dragon. It was chained to a wall and blood creeped down from several holes in the body and it fell into a pool. "(What do you want from me?)" "I simply want your blood," Charles replied as he scooped some up with a cup. "I find it delicious." "(You're a monster!)" Charles laughed. He drank the blood and scooped up another cup. "My compliments to your breed," he said as he sipped the blood. "I haven't tasted blood so good since the other Blue Dragon from seven years ago." "(What?!)" Charles laughed, again. "I've been watching over you for a long time," he said. "You're name's Pluuy. Am I correct?" Pluuy's blood dripped into the pool. He was panting and barely alive. He struggled to say, "(Seven years... That's when my brother disappeared.)" "Do dragons have feelings? Dearthair provided the best drink I ever had." Pluuy roared at Charles, mad about the death of his brother, Dearthair, "(My brother! You were the one that killed him!)". An icicle came out of his mouth and shot at Charles. Charles dodged the missile and pressed a button on the wall. The lights became bright. "(It burns!)", screamed Pluuy as his skin sizzled. Charles chuckled, then laughed, "You Blue Dragons amuse me. Prepare to die the same way as your brother. I'll be back to drink your blood later; I have a mission now." He picked up another cup of blood as said, "Hey, do you know where I can find more Blue Dragons?" Charles left the room as Pluuy burned to death. To Be Continued To read more of The Dragon Hunter, please see The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 03.